Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for DGC
by Omnicat
Summary: A set of nine drabbles themed 'a couple in the shower'. 120 words each, all kinds of genres, ratings and angles. Mostly het, with a little bit of femmeslash thrown in for flavour.
1. Contents & Prologue

**Title:** Drabbles themed 'A Shower', for DGC

**Author:** Omnicat

**Rating:** Misc. (Archived under T)

**Genre:** Misc. (Archived under General)

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All seven Death Gate books and their appendixes.

**Warnings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately.

**Pairings:** Misc. Will be mentioned seperately, both in the body of story and in the chapter title.

**Soundtrack:** If you know anything that would fit, do tell me!

**Blanket disclaimer:** Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman own the copyrights to the Death Gate books and such, and makes (vast amounts) of money from it. I am not either of them. This is true for ever chapter, so for every single drabble.

**Summary:** A set of eight drabbles inspired by a drabble challenge themed 'A shower with any het couple' for an anime series, but I cheated by switching fandoms and adding some femmeslash. 120 words each. All kinds of genres, pairings and ratings.

**Author's Note:** These drabbles were inspired by what I presume was at one time (I only found out from heard tell) a Blissful Ignorance challenge; 'A shower with any het couple, no more than 120 words'. Now, Blissful Ignorance (dot com) is a site dedicated to Gundam Wing, an anime, and strictly hetero oriented. But, I'm a cheat. Everyone knows that. So I stole the challenge and ran off with it, and the results are as shown below. My 'theft' created some problems, however, as the worlds created in the Sundering aren't known for their modern bathrooms. As a result, I have not only broke the 'het' rule to include femmeslash, but also, the 'shower' concept has been stretched to include baths, bathrooms, waterfalls, rain, tears and figurative showering. Have fun! And review please! The drabbles are just that - drabbles, but I simply adore getting reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Contents / Chapters:**

– _Captivated;_ Paithan x Rega

– _Keeping Watch;_ Haplo x Marit

– _Ask The Rain;_ Jarre x Limbeck

– _Lyke–Wake;_ Iridal x Sinistrad

– _Hopeless Dreams;_ Alake x Haplo

– _Metamorphosis;_ Devon x Sabia

– _In Abri;_ Alfred x Anna, Alfred x Orla

– _Something To Compare;_ Aleatha x Rega

---------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"This is an outrage, Samah!" Zifnab shouted. His guards paid him no heed and continued their ceremonial last treck toward the Vortex, with the rebellious man between them. "A crime against human rights, masochistic, sadochistic torture, you hear me Samah!"

Unfortunately, he did. Quite well in fact, because he was walking right beside the convicted traitor. Samah was hard pressed not to roll his eyes. He suspected Zifnab had been hit in the head during the Sundering. Otherwise, he surely wouldn't make such a fuss about the lack of _bathrooms_ for the banned Patryns.


	2. Captivated – Paithan x Rega

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Technically, he's a Peeping Tom... but emotionally? He's just a guy. :P

**Pairing:** Paithan Quindiniar x Rega Redleaf

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** And here we go! One Paithan x Rega to start this baby off.

--------------------------------------------------

**Captivated**

Paithan couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't. He hadn't meant to find her here, like this. But now that he had, it seemed like his eyes were glued to her naked body.

He swallowed convulsively. He didn't remember what he'd come to do; everything had left his mind - and his hands - when he saw her underneath the waterfall. Her skin was lighter than he'd though when he hadn't seen her naked yet. He was sure that would seem more logical later, but now, his brains would't function. If they had, they would have screamed at him to get lost before she saw him. Roland would maim him if he found out.

But Paithan was glad for the silence.


	3. Keeping Watch – Haplo x Marit

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General.

**Warnings/Summary:** An unusually peaceful shower in the Labyrinth.

**Pairing:** Haplo x Marit

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Haplo and Marit's time. I know you love it. You know you love it. Yes you do.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Keeping Watch**

They were lucky; the hollow they'd found was deserted, and Marit had found a place where the stream came falling down from a crack above their heads. They'd be able to bathe, a luxury in the Labyrinth, where hygiene was usually maintained with the use of runes.

Marit claimed the first right to the shower, as she had made the discovery. Haplo didn't complain and settled himself in the entrance to their secluded little glen, from where he could keep an eye on both the woman and the outside world.

He saw her shiver as cold water ran over her rune-covered skin, her expression one of rare joy. An equally rare smile played along Haplo's lips at the distracting sight.


	4. Ask The Rain – Jarre x Limbeck

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Angst, Romance.

**Warnings/Summary:** Loneliness and rain on Drevlin.

**Pairing:** Jarre x Limbeck

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** I don't know what it is with me and angst, lately...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Ask The Rain**

Jarre was Outside. In the rain. Normally, she was more sensible than that. But ever since Limbeck had left, she felt the need to fill in the lack of silly actions he'd left behind. Only once in a while, mind you. She had a revolutionary movement to lead, she needed to stay focused and efficient, as always.

But not now. She was only a Geg, and she missed him so much...

Maybe it was the rain that made her feel so sad and nostalgic. It certainly fit her mood. Questions flashed through her head with the frequency of the fast approaching lightning as she was drenched by the rain and chilled by her mind's unease.

_Come back, Limbeck. Answer me._


	5. Lyke–Wake – Iridal x Sinistrad

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst.

**Warnings/Summary:** A cruel fate for a mother and a son, brought onto them by a father.

**Pairing:** Iridal x Sinistrad

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Hugh shouldn't have died in the High Realm... I wanted to see Iridal happy, for a change. (pouts)

------------------------------------------------

**Lyke-Wake**

The baby with the marked ear was dieing.

Iridal had done all she could for the dark-haired boy. He was, it seemed, her last link to her own baby, and if - no, when - he died, Iridal felt that her own child, too, would forever be lost to her. And, at the same time, Sinistrad's love.

Iridal's tears fell continuously, but they did not hold the power to keep the son from the Middle Realm alive. With the salty drops that fell on the struggling body, Iridal's life bled out of her. The iridiscent colours drained from her eyes, like a well going dry.

Sinistrad had won: her heart had gone dry beneath his cruel hands.

Iridal's eyes dried.


	6. Hopeless Dreams – Alake x Haplo

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Love makes you do things that may look strange to others... especially when you're naked.

**(Non-)Pairing:** Alake x Haplo

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Poor Alake... I felt truly sorry for her. She deserved a better fate.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopeless Dreams**

"Haplo..."

The clattering of the waterfall masked Alake's dreamy sigh. She wrapped her arms around her naked body, imagining he was embracing her. His arms would be strong, his hold gentle. Alake had a look of yearning on her upturned face as she moved her hands from her breasts downwards.

He was holding back... for her. He was shrouded in secrecy and undoubtedly dangerous, yet so caring Alake had no doubts his intentions were pure. And he was _so_ handsome... The washing of her hair was forgotten as one of Alake's hands slipped between her legs.

"Oh, Haplo..."

Haplo decided this was as far as he would go, and left his hidden observation post.

_She could have been my daughter..._


	7. Metamorphosis – Devon x Sabia

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General.

**Warnings/Summary:** Half-hearted cross-dressing...

**Pairing:** Sabia x Devon

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** I couldn't resist... the thought is just so funny. Too bad Weis and Hickman didn't say very much about it.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Metamorphosis**

Devon turned off the magically flowing stream of hot water and wiped the fog off the mirror. Hesitantly, he took out Sabia's borrowed toiletries, scrutinizing them closely.

He decided to start with his legs: girl-elves were supposedly expected to shave them. It turned out to be quite different from shaving your face. Not that he had much experience with that.

Next... he had no clue what next.. Devon looked at himself in the mirror, wondering how in the world he was supposed to fool Alake and Grundle. He knew make-up could do wonders; one elven lady in particular was known for that.

But to make him look like Sabia... He decided it might be better to _conceal_ his appearance. Definitely.


	8. In Abri – Alfred x Anna, Alfred x Orla

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance, Angst.

**Warnings/Summary:** The present beleagers Alfred's body, the past his heart.

**Pairings:** Alfred Montbank (Coren) x Anna, Alfred Montbank (Coren) x Orla

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** Does anyone remember Anna? The beautiful Sartan woman Alfred loved before the Sartan on Arianus went to sleep? Alfred does.

--------------------------------------------------

**In Abri**

Abri was under attack. Spells and weapons rained down on the forces of the Labyrinth, blood flowed among the Patryns.

And Alfred was stuck in the middle of it all, useless as usual. Not for the first time (though one of the last), he wished he'd died along with his kin on Arianus, with Anna, or in the Vortex with Orla. They had found the peace he'd sought for so long, while he was still stuck in his torn life. Without either of them...

He had loved them both so much, the thought of having died and never being able to see Anna again or meet Orla, was unbearable. The arrows of love hurt more than those of Abri's enemies.


	9. Something To Compare – Aleatha x Rega

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings/Summary:** Femmeslash and curiosity in the bathtub.

**Pairing:** Aleatha Quindiniar x Rega Redleaf

**Word count (minus notes):** 120

**Author's Note:** The first piece of femmeslash for the Death Gate Cycle! I finally got to be the first to do something particular for this fandom! Whoot!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Something To Compare**

"Maybe it's men in general that make such boring lovers." Those were Aleatha's words as she leaned down to Rega. Bored, almost sleepy, as were her eyes, deep and purple beneath their lashes. But there was something, an undercurrent of new interest in the words that followed. "Maybe... I should try a woman, for a change."

A pale hand reached out and brushed lather from Rega's hair, along cheek, jaw, throat, to stop at the collarbone. It glowed and sparkled against the human's dark skin.

"But only with your permission, Rega. I won't cheat on another woman this way."

Rega wondered about the similarities and differences between Aleatha and Paithan. They had the same taste in women... and the lips?


End file.
